Wonder Cola
' Wonder-Cola '''is a new brand of soda that hit the market in late 2019-early 2020. Pitched as "Coca-Cola meets Red Bull", the new soft drink was eventually revealed to be a superhuman serum in disguise and anyone who drank it would have superpowers. A modified version of Wonder-Cola, Diet Wonder-Cola was released to the public (fearing a massive panic if the public found out the original Wonder-Cola gave people superpowers), but the original Wonder-Cola, the one with superpowers, proved to be one of the most popular soft drinks. It also saw a concerning spike in youth crime; adolescent rebels with their bodies infused with Wonder-Cola began committing more brazen crimes. Wonder Cola also became the main catalyst for a sudden increase in superhumans across the globe, especially after Wonder-Cola began to sell worldwide. This was worrysome for people, especially pockets of Christian churches across the globe, convinced that Wonder-Cola was trying to make people "equal with God." Known consumers *Edward Maglio-Won a whole box of Wonder-Cola at a Bingo tournament. *Geraldine D. Marx-Drank some Wonder Cola with Edward. *Mason Davidson-Drank some Wonder Cola with Edward *Ava Clancy-Drank some Wonder Cola with Edward. *Harper Michaels-Drank some Wonder Cola with Edward Superpowers What made Wonder-Cola controversial was that it gave humans superpowers. This was because there is a serum that is hidden inside the soda, meant to boost the human immune system to superhuman levels. The following is a list of known superpowers that people have received as a result of drinking Wonder Cola: *'Enhanced intelligence': People have reported a sudden increase in intelligence after drinking Wonder Cola, in addition to accessing the powers of enhanced memory, enhanced intuition, enhanced reading, Accelerated Probability, Enhanced Calculation, Hypercognition, and Tactical Analysis * '''Enhanced senses': A huge majority of user reviews reported experiencing heightened senses as a result of consuming Wonder Cola, allowing people to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of their kind. *'Enhanced Agility': Users of Wonder Cola reported having the ability to go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort *'Inhuman Strength': Consumers of Wonder Cola have reported having levels of strength far beyond that of normal humans. Notable examples include enhanced bite, Strength Combat, and the ability to punch through walls with little to no effort. In one notable instance, Geraldine Marx accidentally destroyed her house's bedroom door by leaning against it, causing the door to fall off its hinges and crash to the ground. *'Accelerated Healing': Consumers of Wonder Cola have reported recovering from injuries a lot quicker than normal people; Edward Maglio found out that, thanks to Wonder Cola, a rib he fractured in a fight beforehand healed virtually overnight with little to no scarring. *'Auto-Reflexes': Consumers of Wonder Cola have reported possessing reflexes that allow them to react involuntarily to certain moves. For instance, Mason Davidson found he could sense and react to virtually any stimuli even without his conscious knowledge. *'Awesomeness Physiology': People have reportedly become "more awesome overnight" because they drank Wonder Cola. For example, Ava Clancy found out that she had suddenly possessed "awesomeness level 9,000" the next day after she drank Wonder Cola. *'Adoptive Muscle Memory': All users of Wonder Cola reported that they could mimic what other people could do simply by watching them. This resulted in people learning crazy feats virtually overnight simply by observing people. *'100% Muscle Usage': All users of Wonder Cola reported that they could exert 100% of the body's muscular strength, maximizing their capacity, as opposed to the 20-30% exerted by normal humans. *'Ehnahced Night vision': Consumers of Wonder Cola reported possessing excellent night vision, able to see even in complete darkness. *'Speed Swimming': Consumers of Wonder Cola reported suddenly possessing the ability to swim faster than normal humans, almost akin to that of a Sailfish. Known products *Electric Cherry-A cherry flavored soda, critics and consumers claim this soda tastes similar to Cherry flavored Coca-Cola. *Vulture-Aid: A Parody of Gatorade, critics and consumers claim this soda tastes similar to Dr. Pepper. *Widow's Wine: Also known as Black Widow Pop, people have said this drink tastes similar to Mr. Pibb. *Iron Dew: A parody of Mountain Dew. Critics and consumers claim that this soda tastes like Mello Yello when it is consumed. Gallery Vulture-Aid.png Electric Cherry.png Widow's Wine.png Category:Items